Return to the Dead
by Sapphie
Summary: S+S are happily married but what happens when an intended accident tears them apart and Syaoran is set up to believe that Sakura is dead while Sakura has no memory of her past? Will this be the end of Sakura and Syaoran? Ch. 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

SN: Ehehehe......sorry peoples. I know I said that I'd have this fic out a L-O-N-G time   
about, but I just had no time. I was also working on a SailorMoon fic called 'Love   
Triangle.' So yeah. Don't hurt me!!! 

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or its characters or anything else that belongs to CLAMP   
and all those other owners. End of story. 

Return to the Dead   
By: Sapphie   


Recap: Previously, Sakura had comitted suicide because she thought she had lost Syaoran   
to Kristi, but with the help of her Sakura's mother, Sakura was able to come back to life.   
At the end of our story, Sakura and Syaoran had gotten married, but it left a certain   
someone with bitterness in their heart.   


Key: 

"talking" 

'thinking' 

_stressed words___

(Author's Notes) 

// scene change \\   


Chapter 1   


On a beautiful Saturday morning, Sakura woke up, flickering her eyes open. She sat up in   
her bed, stretching herself out. She turned to look at the sleeping brown haired man that   
laid beside her. She let out a small smile. Seeing this brown haired man who was her   
husband always brought a smile to her face. She gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead.   
With that, she quietly got out of bed. Slipping on a robe and putting on some slippers, she   
opened the curtains, flooding the room with the sun's bright rays. She walked into the   
kitchen, ready to begin her usual Saturday morning routine. About an hour later, Sakura   
was done making breakfast. Then, when Sakura placed her husband's breakfast on the   
table, he walked in as if he was cued. Sakura smiled when he walked into the kitchen. 

"Good morning, Syaoran." Sakura said. 

"Good morning, Sakura." Syaoran, her husband, said. With that, he gave her a kiss on the   
cheek. He then sat at the breakfast table, ready to eat the breakfast Sakura had prepared   
for him. Sakura brought her breakfast over to the table and sat across from him. 

"Are you going to leave early for your training today?" Sakura asked. 

"No. Not today." Syaoran said after chewing his pancake. 

"Oh, okay." Sakura said with a smile. "It's still amazing how you still have to train!"   
Sakura said. "I mean, I thought that your training would be over." 

"Well, I am going to be the Li clan leader in a year, and in order to me to stay the future   
Li clan leader, I have to keep in shape." Syaoran answered matter-of-factly. 

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Sakura said, a hint of concern in her voice. "It's just that   
you come home so drained out sometimes. I worry about you...what if you're training too   
much?" Sakura asked, her eyes filled with worry. 

"Sakura. I'm perfectly fine. Don't worry about me. And anyway, this training is good for   
me. It keeps me in shape and healthy, and this will help me a lot when I become Li clan   
leader." Syaoran said proudly. Sakura gave him a weak smile. Syaoran got up from his   
seat and put his empty plate in the sink. Seeing his wife so worried about him made him   
sad. He walked up to Sakura and placed his hand on her shoulder. 

"Sakura. I know you're worried about me, but I'm fine." Syaoran said softly. Sakura   
looked at him, worry still present in her emerald eyes. She got up from her seat and stood   
in front of him. 

"But what if you get hurt?" Sakura asked. Syaoran gave her a soft smile and wrapped his   
arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. 

"Sakura. You know as well as I do that I won't get hurt. When I train, everyone makes   
sure that everything is safe so that I don't get hurt in any way. Have I ever come home   
with a broken bone?" Sakura blushed a bit. 

"Well, no...but..." 

"No buts. I promise you, Sakura. I won't get hurt. I've been training for a very long time.   
I can handle the training they give me. I promise you, I won't get hurt." Syaoran said   
softly. Sakura still looked at him with worried eyes, but soon gave in. She just couldn't go   
against him. 

"Do you promise? You promise you won't get hurt?" Sakura asked. Syaoran chuckled a   
little. 

"I promise." Syaoran said. With that, he kissed Sakura's soft lips. When they separated,   
Sakura smiled at him. She then let out a sigh. Syaoran smiled, then looked at his watch. 

"Well, Sakura. I better get going. If I'm late, my trainers will have a fit." Syaoran said.   
Sakura smiled. 

"Okay then. You'll be home at the regular time right?" Sakura asked. Syaoran picked up   
the keys to his dark green convertible. 

"Hmm...I should be coming home on time. If not, then I'll call you." Syaoran said. 

"Okay." Sakura said as she handed him his duffel bag. Sakura walked with Syaoran out   
the door. 

"See you later. I love you, Sakura." Syaoran said. 

"I love you too, Syaoran." Sakura said. They gave each other a kiss before Syaoran. Soon,   
he got into his car and drove away to his training arena while Sakura went back inside the   
house to get her daily 'To-do' list. 

// Somewhere near Sakura and Syaoran's house \\ 

A girl with long blonde hair watched as Syaoran pulled out of the driveway and headed   
for his training arena. When Syaoran was out of sight, the blonde hair girl glared coldly at   
Sakura. "If I can't have Syaoran, then no one can." she muttered. Having said that, she   
started up her silver Porsche and drove away. 

// That same day - Lunchtime \\ 

Sakura was in the kitchen, fixing herself lunch. She sat down and began to eat it. After   
the first few bites, the phone rang. Sakura finished chewing and went to answer the   
phone. 

"Hello, Sakura speaking." 

"Hey, Sakura! It's Tomoyo." 

"Oh, hey Tomoyo. What's up?" 

"Nothing much. I just wanted to chat." 

"Oh. Okay. About what?" Sakura asked, taking a bite out of her lunch. 

"Well....I was dying to know...what are you doing for your one year anniversary?"   
Tomoyo asked excitedly. 

"Umm...what...anniversary?" Sakura asked nervously. 

"Oh my gosh. Sakura! Don't tell me you have amnesia or something. There is no way that   
Sakura _Li_ is going to forget about her one year wedding anniversary!" When Tomoyo   
said that, Sakura let out a gasp. 

"Oh my gosh!! Of course! Our wedding anniversary. How could I forget??" Sakura said.   
Sakura began to blush furiously. "Well, to answer your question...I don't know yet."   
Sakura said nervously. 

"Well, why don't you start planning now? Your anniversary is next week, ya know."   
Tomoyo said. Sakura sighed. 

"I know." Sakura said in a guilty tone of voice. 

"Well, maybe you could....I dunno....give him hints about a romantic evening or   
something." Tomoyo suggested. 

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo giggled. 

"You may be married to Syaoran now, but it sure hasn't changed you slowness." Tomoyo   
said, giggling. Sakura let out a nervous giggle while sweatdropping. "I'm just kidding,   
Sakura. Well, what I meant is that maybe you should plan on having a romantic dinner for   
two somewhere. And maybe you can give him a little hint about that by, oh I don't know,   
showing up at his training session and bringing him lunch or something." Tomoyo said. 

"Hmmm....that's a pretty good idea." Sakura said. "Thanks so much. I'll start planning   
right now." Sakura said excitedly. "Thanks for helping me out." Sakura said. Tomoyo let   
out a satisfied chuckle.   


"No problem." Tomoyo said. "Bye, Sakura." 

"Bye, Tomoyo." With that, Sakura hung up the phone. Without having second thoughts,   
Sakura prepared Syaoran's lunch. After she finished making it, Sakura wrapped it up, got   
into her white Mercedes and drove to Syaoran's training arena with the lunch she had   
made for him. 

// Shortly after Sakura left \\ 

The girl with long blonde hair pulled up in front of Sakura and Syaoran's house. She   
stared at the house to see if anyone was home. By the looks of it, Sakura had stepped out   
of the house. The girl got out of her car and walked towards the house. She began to look   
for an open window so she could climb through it to get inside the house. Soon enough,   
she found a window that had been left open. She carefully climbed through the window   
and finally made it inside the house. She tiptoed around the house, looking all around her.   
She walked into the living room. It was beautifully decorated and quite clean. She then   
walked into what seemed to be Sakura and Syaoran's bedroom. Again, the room was big   
with beautiful drapes. She looked around the room and spotted Sakura and Syaoran's   
wedding picture. They looked happy together. The blonde girl's eyes began to fill with   
tears, but they were not tears of happiness. They were rather tears of hate and sadness. 

"Damn Sakura." she muttered. "Why did you have to come back? Why did you have to   
take Syaoran away from me?? He was mine! All mine!! But all of a sudden, you came   
back from the dead...or wherever you were. You stole him away from me!" she cried out.   
Tears began to roll down her cheeks. "I hate you, Sakura. You don't deserve him! He   
doesn't deserve you either. He deserves me. I'm the only one for him." she said. "You'll   
pay for this, Sakura Kinomoto. You'll see. I'll get Syaoran back." She sniffed a bit, trying   
to stop crying. She bitterly looked at Sakura and Syaoran's wedding picture. "Sakura   
Kinomoto, I think it's time for you to pay a visit. It's time for you to return to the dead." 

//\\//\\// To Be Continued \\//\\//\\   


SN: So.....how was that? I haven't written a CCS fic in a while, so be gentle!! I know it   
totally sucks and it's boring, but please review and tell me what you think, okay? The   
next chapter will be a bit boring too, but I think that by chapter three, there'll be some sort   
of controversy, so yeah. And if you wanna know when I put up the next chapter of this   
fic, leave your email address or sign in when you review, okay? Okay, thanks!! ^.~ See ya   
in chapter two! 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks to those who reviewed my fic!! I really appreciated it. You don't know how   
much it means to me when people review my fics. So, thanks again! Hope you enjoy   
chapter 2! ^^ Oh yeah, and I forgot to put in a key the last time, but I don't think you   
really need it, but I'll put it up anyway.   


Key: 

"dialogue" 

'thinking' 

// scene change \\ 

_stressed or accentuated words_   
  


Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or its characters or anything else that belongs to CLAMP   
and all those other owners. End of story. 

Return to the Dead   
By: Sapphie   


Chapter 2 

-------------------- 

Recap: 

She sniffed a bit, trying to stop crying. She bitterly looked at Sakura and Syaoran's   
wedding picture. "Sakura Kinomoto, I think it's time for you to pay a visit. It's time for   
you to return to the dead." 

--------------------- 

// At the training arena \\ 

Sakura held the neatly wrapped lunch in her hands as she walked towards the   
receptionist. The receptionist was a young female who seemed to be new in the field of   
business. The receptionist saw Sakura and gave her a bright smile. 

"Good afternoon. How may I help you?" the receptionist asked politely. 

"Umm...I'd like to see Syaoran Li, please." Sakura said nervously. She wasn't quite sure   
what she was doing. It was her first time at the arena. 

"Okay. May I ask who you are?" the receptionist said with a smile. 

"I'm Sakura Li, his wife." Sakura said in a somewhat proud manner. 

"Oh, pleased to meet you, Mrs. Li." the receptionist said, bowing her head. 

"Pleased to meet you too." Sakura said with a smile, slightly blushing. 

"Now, Mrs. Li, if you will please follow me, I will take you to Mr. Li." the receptionist   
said as she got up from her seat. She led Sakura through labyrinthine hallways until   
finally they reached a door. The receptionist turned to look at Sakura. "Now, just walk   
through the door and make a right. You'll go down a hallway and end up in a room. In   
that room, you'll be able to see Mr. Li training. He should be going on a break soon, so   
you'll have a chance to speak with him. And I'll inform him on your arrival too." Sakura   
smiled at the receptionist. 

"Thank you." Sakura said. 

"You're very welcome." the receptionist said. She bowed to Sakura and quietly walked   
away. After the receptionist left, Sakura walked through the door and made a right. Like   
the receptionist said, she ended up in a room. The room had a huge window that allowed   
you to see into the training area. She looked at the training area for a minute, then she   
saw her beloved Syaoran training. She smiled at the thought of him becoming Li clan   
leader soon. Syaoran had five more minutes left to train before he could take a break.   
Sakura watched him train for the five minutes he had left. Soon enough, Syaoran had   
finished his training and went to take a break. He was told that Sakura had arrived and   
went straight into the room that she was in. He smiled when he saw Sakura's face. 

"Hey, Sakura. What a surprise!" Syaoran said as he wrapped his strong arms around her   
waist. Sakura blushed a bit. 

"Well, I thought it might be nice to bring you lunch today." Sakura said cheerfully.   
Syaoran looked at the neatly wrapped lunch she held in her hands. 

"Oh, Sakura. How sweet of you." Syaoran said, giving Sakura a warm smile. He leaned   
in to give her a kiss on her lips. After they parted from their kiss, a shade of pink began to   
graze Sakura's cheeks. Sakura gave him a shy smile. "Okay then. Let me go freshen up   
and change out of these sweaty clothes and put on some clean ones, and I'll meet up with   
you here and then we can go outside to eat lunch. How's that sound?" he asked, placing   
his palm on her soft cheek. 

"It sounds great." Sakura said with a bright smile. Syaoran let out a chuckle. 

"Okay, I'll be right back. Stay right here. I don't want you to disappear." he said,   
laughing a bit. He gave Sakura a kiss on the cheek and left to change out of his clothes.   
Sakura sighed as she watched Syaoran walk away. She allowed herself a smile. 

'I'm so glad I have Syaoran. He's so good to me. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't   
have him.' Sakura thought. Suddenly, a frown appeared on her face. 'Wait. I know   
exactly what I would do if I didn't have him. I....I would kill myself.' Sakura thought   
solemnly. She was remembering when she thought she had lost Syaoran to Kristi and   
how she killed herself when she thought that Syaoran didn't love her. Tears began to   
slowly form in her eyes. 'No, I can't do that again. It was stupid of me to kill myself. I   
can't let something like that happen again.' she thought as she wiped away the tears from   
her eyes. 'Syaoran and I are happy together, and there's nothing that can stand in the way   
of our happiness.' Sakura thought as she wiped away the last of her tears. She then   
straightened herself out and put on her best smile. Then, just in time, Syaoran walked   
into the room. He had on his training outfit which consisted of a white tee-shirt and dark   
green pants (SN: You know that kind that he always wore when he went to go capture   
cards with Sakura? Those white ones? Well, it's those ones. ^^;;). 

"Okay, Sakura. Ready to go?" Syaoran asked, taking hold of one of her hands. 

"Yeah." Sakura answered cheerfully. Syaoran led Sakura to an outside area that had   
cherry blossom trees all around. Amongst the trees were several picnic tables. 

"How about we sit there?" Syaoran asked, pointing to one of the tables. 

"That's fine." Sakura said. When they got there, they sat down across from each other as   
Sakura placed the lunch on the table. Syaoran looked at the lunch Sakura had packed for   
him. It was quite large. 

"Um, Sakura. Will you share this lunch with me?" Syaoran asked in a somewhat nervous   
tone. 

"Yeah, if you want me to. Why?" Sakura asked, not realizing how large the lunch was. 

"Well, you see, this lunch is enough to fill Yuki's stomach, and I don't exactly have   
Yukito's stomach." Syaoran said. He tried to put it in a way that wouldn't hurt Sakura's   
feelings. 

"Oh, umm, okay..." Sakura said, not understanding what Syaoran was trying to say.   
Syaoran began to sweatdrop. 

"What I mean is that...well....you packed a big lunch, and I don't think I can finish it all."   
Syaoran said nervously, hoping it wouldn't hurt Sakura. 

"Ohhh." Sakura said, realizing what he was trying to say. She then looked at the lunch   
and saw how large it was. She suddenly let out a laugh. "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry,   
Syaoran. I guess I got carried away!" Sakura said while laughing. Syaoran began to laugh   
too. 

'Sakura hasn't changed at all.' Syaoran thought as he smiled at her. "Well, what are we   
waiting for? Let's eat!" Syaoran said, unwrapping the lunch. 

// After lunch \\ 

Sakura and Syaoran let out a sigh after they finished eating the lunch. There was still   
some food left over. 

"I guess I did pack a little too much." Sakura said, blushing from embarrassment.   
Syaoran chuckled. 

"It's okay, Sakura. It was great. Thank you for lunch." Syaoran said as he got up from his   
seat. Sakura stood up too and re-wrapped the lunch. 

"You're welcome." Sakura said, smiling sweetly. Syaoran took hold of Sakura's hand as   
he held the lunch in his other hand. "So, you're going to train some more?" Sakura asked. 

"Yeah." he answered. "Are you staying?" he asked, a hint of hopefulness in his voice.   
Sakura let out a disappointed sigh. 

"Unfortunately, no. I'm not staying." Sakura said reluctantly. 

"Oh, okay." he said sadly. 

"Sorry. I would stay, but I have stuff to do at home." Sakura said, trying to explain   
herself. Syaoran smiled at her. 

"It's alright. I understand." Syaoran said softly. Sakura gave him a weak smile. Syaoran   
gently placed his hand underneath her chin. "Sakura. Cheer up. It's okay." Syaoran said   
reassuringly. Sakura sighed and gave him smile. 

"Okay then." Sakura said. "Are you taking the lunch with you?" she asked. 

"Yeah. I'll keep it with me in case I get hungry again." Syaoran said. Sakura smiled and   
giggled a bit. "Well, I better get going." Syaoran said. 

"Okay. You'll be home on time, right?" 

"Of course." Syaoran answered. Sakura smiled, leaning in to give him a kiss goodbye.   
After Syaoran got his farewell kiss, they went their separate ways. As Sakura got into her   
car, she smiled. 'I'm so lucky to have Syaoran. I don't know what I'd do without him.' 

// At Sakura's house \\ 

Kristi glared at the picture as a tear fell from her eye. "How dare you take Syaoran away   
from me." Kristi muttered angrily. Glancing at the watch on her wrist, she realized that   
she would have to leave the house before Sakura returned. Kristi left the house, waiting   
in her car until Sakura got home. Then, as if everything had been timed, Sakura parked   
her car in the driveway. Kristi watched with evil eyes as Sakura went inside the house.   
Kristi's lips then slowly curled up into an evil grin. 'This is great. Now I'll know   
everything that Sakura and Syaoran say to each other. With the help of that   
mini-microphone I put in back of their wedding picture, I'll be able to plan Sakura's   
death. When Sakura is in the house by herself, I'll make my move. I'll kill Sakura and   
send her back to the dead where she belongs.' Kristi thought as she tried to hold back an   
evil laugh. 

// Sakura's Point Of View \\ 

Sakura walked into the house, heading straight for her bedroom. She threw herself on the   
big comfy bed, letting out a sigh. She sat up again, looking at the wedding picture that   
rested on the dresser. She smiled upon seeing it. Suddenly, a frown erased her smile. She   
felt that something was wrong, but she couldn't figure out what exactly was wrong.   
Shaking the thought off, she smiled again, convincing herself that she was just worried   
about when Syaoran would come home. Sakura lied down on the bed again, staring at the   
ceiling, wondering what she should do. Then, she figured that she would do what she   
always did when she didn't know what to do. She was going to call Tomoyo. She got up   
yet again and reached for the phone. Just as she was about to pick up the phone to call   
Tomoyo, it rang. Sakura became startled, making her heart race for a bit. After calming   
herself down, she answered the phone. 

"Hello? Sakura speaking." 

"Hello, my sweet cherry blossom." a voice said. Sakura's face lit up when she heard this   
voice. 

"Hi, Syaoran." she said sweetly. 

"Hey, sweetie." he said. "I just called to let you know that I may be a little late coming   
home today." Syaoran said gently. 

"Oh." Sakura said, disappointment clearly in her voice. "Well, then do your best! And I'll   
be waiting for you. And dinner will be ready for you when you get home." Sakura said,   
regaining her happiness. 

"Thanks, Sakura. I love you." 

"I love you too, Syaoran." With that, they hung up the phone. Sakura let out a   
disappointed sigh. 

"Great. He's going to come home late." Sakura said unenthusiastically. "And I was   
planning to make him this big dinner too." Sakura said whiningly. "Oh well. That's okay.   
I'll make plans for dinner another night." Sakura got out her address book, looking for   
some nice restaurants that she and Syaoran could go to. 

// Meanwhile...\\ 

Kristi grinned to herself, allowing herself a few giggles. "This is perfect!" Kristi said   
aloud. "Sakura's gonna be alone tonight! This must be my lucky day!! Now's my chance   
to wipe her off the face of this planet." Kristi said in an dark tone of voice. She glared   
towards the house. "Sakura Kinomoto, I hope you sleep well tonight, cuz you're never   
going to see daylight again." With that, Kristi let out an evil laugh.   


*** to be continued ***   
  


AN: Sooo......how's this chapter? Pretty boring, I know. But I promise that the next   
chapter will have lots of suspense and drama in it!! You'll like it....or maybe you won't,   
that is, if I leave you with a cliffhanger....*evil laugh* *coughs* Okay, maybe I won't,   
just to be nice....but please, right now, be kind and leave a review!! ^^ And if you want   
me to email you when I upload a new chapter, just leave your email addy or simply sign   
in (if you're an author on ff.net, that is). Hope you liked this chapter! Stay tuned for   
Chapter 3!!! 

Sapphie ^.~ 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hizies!!!! Thanks for reviewing!!! Me appreciated it very much!!! ^__^ *squeak*   
Okay, anyway...here's chapter 3!! ^^ 

----------------- 

Key: 

"dialogue" 

'thinking' 

// scene change \\ 

_stressed or accentuated words_

POV- point of view 

------------------- 

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or its characters or anything else that belongs to CLAMP   
and all those other owners. So leave me alone! 

Return to the Dead   
By: Sapphie   


Chapter 3 

-------------------- 

Recap: 

Kristi grinned to herself, allowing herself a few giggles. "This is perfect!" Kristi said   
aloud. "Sakura's gonna be alone tonight! This must be my lucky day!! Now's my chance   
to wipe her off the face of this planet." Kristi said in an dark tone of voice. She glared   
towards the house. "Sakura Kinomoto, I hope you sleep well tonight, cuz you're never   
going to see daylight again." With that, Kristi let out an evil laugh.   


--------------------- 

Kristi slowly approached the large front door and rang the doorbell. While Kristi waited   
for Sakura to answer the door, a grin slowly crept onto her lips as she thought to herself.   
'This is so perfect. I can get rid of that little brat that took Syaoran away from me.' Kristi   
rang the doorbell one more time. 

"I'm coming." Sakura shouted from the kitchen. She walked towards the door, wiping   
her hands on a dish towel on the way there. Putting the dish towel over her shoulder, she   
opened the door, smiling. Suddenly, the smile disappeared. 

"Kristi?" Sakura said in a not-so-pleased tone. 

"Hi, Sakura! Remember me?" Kristi asked cheerfully. Although Sakura disliked Kristi,   
she smiled at her anyway, just to be polite. 

"Of course I remember you." Sakura said as she pasted a smile on her face. 

"That's great." Kristi said. She paused for a moment. "Well, I came over to ask you   
something." Sakura became a bit confused. 

"Okay, what do you need to ask?" Sakura asked curiously. 

"I just wanted to know if I could borrow that dish towel." Kristi said, nodding towards   
the dish towel that was slung over Sakura's shoulder. 

"You mean this one?" Sakura asked, taking it off her shoulder and holding it up for Kristi   
to see. 

"Yeah. That one." Sakura gave her a confused look. 

"Okay." Sakura said, beginning to fold it up. She paused for a moment, as if to think.   
"Not that it matters," Sakura began, "but why do you want a dish towel?" she asked   
curiously. 

"Well....no reason, really. I just wanted to..." Kristi stopped mid-sentence to let out a   
giggle. Sakura still looked at her with a confused expression. "I just wanted to....wipe you   
off the face of this earth!!" Kristi said evilly as she pulled out a knife from nowhere. She   
raised the knife over her head. "Die, Sakura Kinomoto!!!" Sakura let out a loud shriek. 

Sakura's eyes shot wide open. She panted, trying to catch her breath. "It....it was just a   
dream." Sakura said in between breaths. She had fallen asleep at the kitchen table after   
making dinner for Syaoran. Sakura looked at her hands and saw that she held the same   
dish towel that was in her dreams. Seeing it made her shudder. She got up to throw it   
away. That dream frightened her. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Its sudden ring startled   
Sakura, making her heart seem to skip a few beats. Her heart was pounding against her   
chest. 'What if my dream was a premonition? What if Kristi is at the door?' Sakura   
thought nervously. She slowly made her way to the door. Sakura's heart raced when her   
hand drew near the doorknob. Quickly, she turned the knob and swung the door open.   
Suddenly, she let out a gasp. 

"Oh my god!! What are _you_ doing here?" Sakura asked in a somewhat frightened voice. 

"Why shouldn't I be here? Aren't you happy to see me?" 

Sakura let out a sigh of relief. 

"Syaoran!! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that." Sakura said. She rested a hand   
across her chest, trying to slow down her breathing. Syaoran looked at her worriedly. He   
dropped his duffel bag on the floor and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her   
closer to him. 

"Sakura. Are you okay? What happened?" Syaoran asked worriedly. Sakura rested her   
head on his strong shoulder, trying to steady her breathing. 

"I'm okay. I just had...a bad dream. That's all. And when you rang the doorbell, it startled   
me...and I was scared to open it for some reason." Sakura said slowly. 

"What reason was that? What was your dream about?" Syaoran asked, becoming   
concerned. 

"It's nothing. I just had a bad dream." Sakura said, trying to brush it off. Syaoran slowly   
pulled away from her to look her in the eyes. 

"Sakura. You just told me that you were afraid to open the door. You're never like that.   
Something in your dream must've really scared you. Now, tell me, what was it?" he   
asked in a gentle yet firm tone. Sakura let out a sigh of defeat. Syaoran would press her   
for an answer until she gave him one. 

"Okay. Well, I fell asleep at the kitchen table and I had a dream." Sakura stopped for a   
moment to recollect the dream so that it precise. "I dreamed that Kristi rang the doorbell   
and I opened the door. I had a dish towel on my shoulder because I was washing the   
dishes before she rang the door bell. Anyway, I opened the door and Kristi was there,   
acting all nice to me and what not. Then she asked if she could borrow my dish towel,   
and I said that she could, but then I asked her why. And then...." Sakura paused again, but   
this time, it wasn't to recollect her thoughts. She was afraid of what had happened in the   
dream. Syaoran looked at her worriedly. 

"It's okay, Sakura. If you can't finish, it's okay." Syaoran said as he stroked her auburn   
hair. Sakura took a breath. 

"When I asked her why she wanted the dish towel, she said that she wanted to wipe me   
off the face of the earth, and then out of nowhere, she pulls out a knife." Sakura said, her   
voice in a whimpering tone. "It seemed so real. She raised it high and was ready to kill   
me with it." Sakura said, trying to hold back tears. Syaoran pulled her into his arms and   
held her close. 

"Shhh. It's okay, Sakura. It was just a dream." Syaoran said gently. "Don't worry about   
Kristi. She's long gone. The last I heard, a friend told me that she have moved to another   
town or something, so there's no way that she can come between us." Syaoran said   
reassuringly. Sakura looked at Syaoran, still holding back tears. Sakura forced a smile on   
her face. 

"You're right. Kristi can't come between us now." Sakura said, her voice still a bit shaky.   
'I'm just afraid that I might lose you again.' she thought to herself as she rested her head   
on Syaoran's shoulder. Syaoran kissed Sakura's in an effort to comfort her a bit. 

"Come on, Sakura. Why don't we go to our room and rest up?" Syaoran suggested. 

"Oh, I almost forgot! I made dinner for you." Sakura said, giving him a smile. Syaoran   
smiled back and kissed her forehead. 

"No wonder I fell in love with you." Syaoran said as he hugged her. "Come on. Let's see   
what you made me." Syaoran said. He took Sakura by the hand and walked towards the   
kitchen. Syaoran inhaled the air when he stepped in the kitchen. "Mmmm...smells good.   
Could it be....dim sum?" Syaoran asked. (AN: Just so you all know, I chose dim sum as   
his dinner cuz that's his favorite food, okay? ^^;; ) Sakura smiled. 

"How'd you know?" Sakura asked jokingly. 

// Kristi's POV \\ 

"Damn..." Kristi muttered. She was about the get out of her car when she saw Syaoran   
pull up in the driveway. "I thought he was supposed to come home late." Kristi rolled her   
eyes in annoyance. "Whatever. It doesn't matter. I'll kill her another day. Anyway, it'll   
be me time to plan her death." Kristi allowed herself an evil grin. "Enjoy your time with   
Syaoran while you can, because he'll be mine...and you'll be dead. 

// After dinner \\ 

Sakura went into the bedroom, curling up on the bed with a book. Syaoran walked into   
the bedroom and jumped onto the bed. Sakura put her book down and glared at him. 

"Are you trying to deprive me of my literature?" Sakura asked playfully. 

"What if I am?" Syaoran retorted. With no response for Syaoran, Sakura shook her head   
while smiling, picking up her book again. Syaoran smirked. "Haha. I beat you again. You   
can never win an argument with me!" Syaoran boasted. Sakura glared at him again. She   
suddenly hit him with a pillow. 

"Hahaha! Who's laughing now. Obviously, it's --" Suddenly, Sakura found a pillow in   
her face. Syaoran had hit her with a pillow. Syaoran let out a laugh. 

"I think it's me that's laughing, dear." Syaoran said, stilling laughing. Sakura pouted at   
Syaoran. 

"You're so mean." Sakura said, pouting more. Syaoran's eyes softened. He suddenly   
leaned in and kissed her pouted lips. 

"Am I being mean now?" Syaoran asked after pulling away from their kiss. Sakura   
blushed a bit and smiled. 

"No. You're not being mean anymore." Sakura said, laughing a bit. Sakura leaned in to   
give Syaoran a kiss. Just when their lips were about to touch, the phone rang. Syaoran   
chuckled a bit. 

"Whoever is calling has perfect timing." Syaoran said sarcastically. Syaoran reached over   
Sakura and picked up the phone. "Hello. Li residence." 

"Syaoran. How are you?" 

A surprised expression appeared on Syaoran's face. 

"Hello, Mother. I'm fine." Syaoran replied. 

"That's great." Yelan said. She paused for a moment. "Syaoran. I have to tell you   
something." 

"What? What is it?" Syaoran asked, becoming a little nervous. 

"Take care of Sakura. Watch over her closely." Yelan said in a low voice. 

"What? Why?" Syaoran became more nervous. 

"Don't tell Sakura anything, and repeat anything I say out loud. I don't anyone to hear   
us." Yelan said. Syaoran was getting nervous with every second that passed. 

"Okay. Okay. What is it?" Syaoran asked impatiently. Yelan let out a sigh. 

"Syaoran, I need you to watch over Sakura. There is harm that will come to her soon.   
Don't say anything out loud. I don't want you to worry Sakura. But just remember to   
keep an eye on her. I sense that something terrible will happen to Sakura and you need to   
protect her. I don't know what harm is coming to her, but I know that it will affect you   
and her. Please, just do as I say." Yelan said calmly. 

"Okay." Syaoran said. 

"Thank you, Syaoran. Take care of Sakura, and take care of yourself." Yelan said. With   
that, she hung up the phone. Syaoran put the phone back on the receiver. He laid back in   
bed and let out a sigh. Sakura say the worried expression on his face. 

"Syaoran. Who was that? Is everything okay?" Sakura asked, running her fingers through   
is messy chestnut hair. 

"Yeah. Everything's fine. My mother called just to say hi." Syaoran said. 

"Are you sure? You look a little worried." Sakura said. 

"Oh, it's just that..." Syaoran made up something off the top of his head. "It's just that   
one of my sisters is a little sick." Syaoran said, hoping that Sakura wouldn't realize that   
he was lying. Then again, knowing how naive Sakura was, he didn't think there would be   
a problem. 

"Ohh. I'm so sorry. I hope your sister gets better." Sakura said sympathetically. Syaoran   
smirked. 

'Oh, Sakura. You're so naive.' Syaoran thought as he grinned to himself. "Thanks,   
Sakura. I'm sure she'll get better soon." Syaoran said, smiling at her. Sakura smiled back. 

"I'm sure she will too." Sakura said. She leaned in and kissed Syaoran's lips. She pulled   
away and smiled at him. Syaoran smiled back. 

"I was wondering when you were going to do that." Syaoran said jokingly. Sakura let out   
a giggled. She laid down next to Syaoran, resting her head on his shoulder. Syaoran   
wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head. He looked at Sakura, who seemed to   
have fallen asleep, and thought about what his mother had told him. 'I wonder what   
Mother meant when she said to watch over Sakura. What kind of harm is coming to her?   
Damn, if only I knew what was going to happen, I'd be able to protect her better, but I   
can't. How can I protect her when she's at work? This is gonna be hard to do.' Syaoran   
let out a sigh. He looked at Sakura again. She looked so happy and peaceful, lying in his   
arms. He smiled a bit, but soon frowned. "I love you, Sakura. I never want to lose you   
again." Syaoran whispered. With that, Syaoran closed his eyes and fell asleep next to his   
beloved cherry blossom.   


*** to be continued ***   


AN: Heyzies!! How'd you like this chapter? Good, bad, retarded?? Tell me what you   
think in a review! I'd really appreciate it if you did!! *attempts to pout* Okay, whatever.   
But please review!! Pweese??? ^^ And if you want to know when this fic is updated, just   
leave your email address or sign in (if you're an ff.net member). Okayzies? Or you can   
always email me at **my_starz_2000@hotmail.com**. Okay, that's it for now. Stay tuned for   
chapter 4!!! ^____^ 

-Sapphie ^.~   



End file.
